


Starry Night

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: Aurora is Bellatrix's daughter.





	Starry Night

## Aurora Pandora Black-Lestrange

## Biographical information

### Born

31 October, 1979  
England, Great Britain

### Blood status

Pureblood

### Also known as

  * Little Witch
  * Daughter
  * Niece



### Title(s)

  * Prefect
  * Head Girl
  * Member of D.A.



## Physical information

### Gender

Female

### Hair colour

Black

## Family information

### Family members

  * [Bellatrix Lestrange](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Bellatrix_Lestrange) (née Black) (mother)
  * [Rodolphus Lestrange](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Rodolphus_Lestrange) (father)
  * [Cygnus Black III](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cygnus_Black_III) (maternal grandfather) †
  * [Druella Black](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Druella_Rosier) (née Rosier) (maternal grandmother)
  * [Andromeda Tonks](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Andromeda_Tonks) (née Black) (maternal aunt)
  * [Ted Tonks](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Tonks) (maternal uncle by marriage) †
  * [Nymphadora Lupin](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Nymphadora_Tonks) (née Tonks) (maternal first cousin) †
  * [Narcissa Malfoy](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Narcissa_Malfoy) (née Black) (maternal aunt)
  * [Lucius Malfoy](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lucius_Malfoy) (uncle by marriage)
  * [Draco Malfoy](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Draco_Malfoy) (maternal first cousin)
  * [Scorpius Malfoy](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Scorpius_Malfoy) (first cousin once removed)
  * [Radolphus Lestrange](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Radolphus_Lestrange) (ancestor)
  * [F. Lestrange](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/F._Lestrange) (ancestor)
  * [R. Lestrange](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/R._Lestrange) (ancestor)
  * [Leta Lestrange](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Leta_Lestrange) (relative)
  * [Rabastan Lestrange](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Rabastan_Lestrange) (brother)
  * [Lestrange family](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lestrange_family)
  * [House of Black](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Black)



## Affiliation

Hogwarts

### Occupation

Student at Hogwarts

### House

Slytherin

### Loyalty

[Lestrange Family](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lestrange_Family)  
[House of Black](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Black)


End file.
